


Christmas kisses - there's plenty to share.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay buys mistletoe and plans to catch Michael on his way back to the office, except it doesn't all go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas kisses - there's plenty to share.

Lindsay had found it on sale while she was grocery shopping. At first, she simply looked down at it and chuckled. Lindsay had walked past it and carried on doing what she had set out to do. Once that was done, and all the way through it, Lindsay couldn't help but think about what she had just saw. So before she checked out her items, Lindsay rushed back to the sale bin to pick up the thing that had been distracting her the entire time. She held it high up in her hands, smiling up at it. Mistletoe, something Michael constantly grumbled about but a Christmas tradition Lindsay absolutely adored. With a giggle full of anticipation, Lindsay dropped it into her cart and rushed to pay. She thought of how to use it, where Michael would least expect it. Lindsay snickered as she imagined pinning it up above the Achievement Hunter door, in the middle of Michael's break. He couldn't avoid it then. Lindsay decided that her plan was in fact excellent and ingenius.

  
The next day, Lindsay slipped the mistletoe into her bag while she and Michael got ready for work. Michael was grumpy that morning, sipping at his coffee and moaning when it was too hot. He got frustrated at Lindsay's perky nature, cursing her for being so happy early in the morning. Lindsay didn't pay him any attention, skipping past him and landing a kiss onto his rosy cheeks. Michael murmured something, seemingly frustrated, but he blushed at the attention. Considering they only lived across the road from their office, Michael and Lindsay walked to work. Lindsay linked their hands and swung them merrily while Michael snorted at her enthusiasm. It took them a little over five minutes to make it to the office, Michael stealing a quick kiss before he disappeared into the chaotic room that Achievement Hunter inhabitated. Lindsay watched him go, grinning to herself as she anticipated many more kisses to come.

  
Michael took his break at 11, Lindsay anxiously awaiting the text she recieved almost everyday.  
"Going on break. Want anything?" It read and Lindsay was quick to reply, sending Michael on a quick coffee run so that she'd have time to assemble the mistletoe. Waiting for a few minutes to ensure Michael had indeed left, Lindsay sat impatiently in her seat. Satisifed, she reached for the mistletoe and scampered to the Achievement Hunter office's door. The office was almost empty, save for Jack who was too busy editing to notice Lindsay had even entered. Lindsay scraped a bit of bluetack from Gavin's desk and stole the Brit's chair so that she could get high enough to attach the mistletoe to the door. She almost fell but was otherwise fine when she hopped down and stood patiently by the door. Lindsay linked her hands together, swaying on her feet and grinning to herself. Michael was going to be so surprised.

  
However the next person to enter the office wasn't Michael. Instead, Burnie stopped just under the door to catch Jack's attention. Lindsay stood awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't notice and would simply leave. However, when Jack turned around he pointed out the plant. Burnie looked up, then he looked at Lindsay and chuckled.  
"Well, this is awkward." He said, shrugging as he bent down a little to land a soft kiss on Lindsay's forehead. "There, at least this way Michael won't cut my balls off." He joked, winking as he beckoned Jack to him so that they could discuss some things. He stepped aside for the bearded man to follow him, Jack standing awkwardly as he realized he was now also under the mistletoe beside Lindsay. He copied Burnie's idea, to an extent, kissing Lindsay on the cheek instead before walking out with a blush across his cheeks.

  
Lindsay realized that she couldn't just stand under the mistletoe like that, otherwise she'd have to kiss everyone who walked in and out during Michael's absence. She moved to sit on Gavin's chair, watching everyone who walked outside. She swung her chair side to side as she watched Ray and Joel have a conversation a few metres from the door. Lindsay giggled when she realized they were now both heading for the Achievement Hunter office. Ray almost did not notice her, though Joel pulled him back when he saw her laughing.  
"Wait, Ray. I think Lindsay's planning something." Joel said, eyeing Lindsay suspiciously. Together, Joel and Ray looked at Lindsay expectantly. She shook her head, pointing to the plant that was brushing Joel's wild hair (how he didn't realize Lindsay didn't know). Joel groaned while Ray laughed, pulling Joel down to his height by his shirt collar and kissing him roughly on the lips.  
"No homo!" He shouted before dragging a shellshocked Joel into the office to show him what he'd been talking about previously.

  
Ashley and Arryn were the mistletoe's next victims, having spotted Lindsay while walking past they'd rushed to tell her their latest gossip. They stopped just inside the frame, talking a mile a minute before Ray helpfully pointed out the mistletoe. Arryn and Ashley looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Ashley shrugged, quickly pecking Arryn on the lips before turning to talk to Lindsay again. Arryn blushed slightly, but was otherwise indifferent to the entire situation. They left a few minutes later, Joel awkwardly shuffling behind them once the door was clear. He did not want to get caught under it with anyone else. Jack returned shortly after, hurrying through and awkwardly smiling at Lindsay as he sat in his desk. Geoff was the next to return, talking with Gus while he held his morning drink in his hand. Like many before them, they stopped to chat in the doorway and Jack laughed as he showed them the mistletoe. Gus shook his head, stepping back and folding his arms as he declined.  
"C'mon, Gus. Its just a kiss." Geoff teased, wrapping an arm around Gus' shoulders before kissing his best friend's cheek.

  
Lindsay was beginning to think Michael was never going to come back, sighing as she swung to face Ray and engage him in conversation. They talked for a few minutes before Michael's and Gavin's voices could be heard and Geoff turned to laugh at the pair. Lindsay had never spun a chair so quickly, sighing when she realized Michael and Gavin were standing like deers caught in the headlights of a car.  
"Is that?" Michael asked, looking at Lindsay for an answer. She nodded her head solemnly.  
"Fuck yeah, mavin!" Ray called out unhelpfully while Gavin fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt. Michael looked at Lindsay as to ask for permission, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Defeated, Lindsay shrugged. She tried to hide her smile as Michael kissed Gavin's nose.  
"There, now how about my beautiful soon-to-be wife get her ass over here so I can kiss her?" Michael demanded, faking anger as Lindsay moved to let Gavin sit in her place.

  
Michael pulled her into a suffocating embrace, locking their lips together and keeping Lindsay there as he deepened the kiss. They ignored Ray's wolf whistles, Geoff's audible groan and Jack and Gavin's laughter. Lindsay had finally got what she had been waiting for all day, a Christmas kiss from her lover. Michael eventually let her go, if only to breathe, smiling fondly down at Lindsay as she recovered from their kiss. He bumped their noses together, chuckling at Lindsay's glazed eyes.  
"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked. Lindsay looked up at him in confusion.  
"How did you know it was me who set it up?" She asked. Michael laughed,  
"Why else would you be waiting in here, longingly looking at the door like a dog locked outside on Christmas?" He asked.  
"I did not look like that!" Lindsay insisted, pouting. Michael shook his head, kissing her again before walking away to sit as his desk. As he sat down, Joel wandered while he was looking behind himself to talk to Kara. Upon realizing he was once again stuck under the mistletoe with somebody, he let out a rather loud shout.  
"God damn it!"


End file.
